maistofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HaarFager
Hi HaarFager -- we are excited to have Maisto Diecast Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Maisto Fresh Metal Double Pack Wanted Jerome626 is interested in purchasing a SUV and Trailer attached Maisto fresh metal double pack. Please respond. Thanks. --Jerome626 22:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I live in a small area and don't have much Maisto selection to choose from. All I've ever seen in the line of what you're describing is the 2002 Chevrolet Trailblazer that came with the Bass Boat Trailer. By clicking on either of those two links, you can see them. That's the only one in my collection. Exactly which set are you looking for? Maisto has released several different types of trailers. You might try Googling for the Maisto website and see if the one you want is listed there. Then you can send me a link to it so that I'll know which one you mean. HaarFager 22:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Home Page Hey HaarFager just a quick question would you mind helping me edit the home page the last post was in 2008 so I thought you should update it?Photo booth 23:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have any suggestions or requests for any specific changes? Just let me know and I can do that. Thanks! HaarFager 05:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, on the home page there is a date that says 2008 on it and the stuff is kinda old. Thanks! ps who created the " _____ van " did you already block him if not do so. TY againPhoto booth 05:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, I blocked the guy that created the "van." And I removed the page. That date of November 2008 was when the Maisto Diecast Wiki was created and it lists all the pages that have been created since then. There's no way to change that date because you'd have to be able to go back in time and change when the Wiki was created. And that can't be done. The number of articles keeps going up, though and that's a good thing. Because it shows that work keeps being done on the Wiki. HaarFager 16:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for deleting the page. 03:14, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Making Tables Hey can you help me make tables and all that stuff for the new pages.Photo booth 02:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's easy. What I do is to go to a page that already has a table, go into the edit mode and copy it. Then I paste it onto the page that needs a table and change the wording of everything that needs changed to describe the new vehicle. Let me know how this works for you. HaarFager 02:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC) 'Photos that did not take and question about tables' So sorry I just want to help you with photos of models that are missing on the wiki, but I will only post pictures that I took. Tables are becoming invisible lines as they leave visible? :I appreciate your wanting to help, but if you use illegal photos, the owners of the photos could shut this wiki down. That won't end up being very helpful, will it? HaarFager (talk) 22:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) 'ADD Pictures and Year of Thumbnails.' Can I add some photos of the site maisto thumbnail of 2012? and how one sees the year number of models on the card or elsewhere? paulo188 (talk) 00:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :You mean, add them without asking Maisto and without their distinct permission? No, we can't really do that, it is illegal for us to do so. You can add any information you might find that will fit in our tables, but no pictures. You have to take them yourself. That's the fun of being part of a wiki, taking and adding pictures you took yourself. HaarFager (talk) 02:51, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::But and how one see the year number of models on the card or elsewhere? paulo188 (talk) 01:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC)where. on the card behind? :::I'm not exactly sure what you mean. You seem to be asking how to see the year number of models on the card or elsewhere. I'd say, just look at the year number. That's how you will see it. HaarFager (talk) 03:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sometimes it's hard to find, but if you'll look on the card back, sometimes around the middle area, or sometimes toward the bottom of the card back, that's where the date will be. Hope this helps. HaarFager (talk) 21:29, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks!!! paulo188 (talk) 01:45, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thumbnail coding What is Thumbnail Coding In Tables ? I do not know how to do it. paulo188 (talk) 01:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you know how to do it because you keep doing it. When you keep adding "|thumb" and "|right" (or "|left"), that's thumbnail coding. Leave those two parts out of the picture coding line and you'll have it. Whenever you add a picture, look at another description and see how the coding looks for that picture and you'll see the differences that you're doing. Because I'm the only administrator around here and there aren't that many users. I have to be the one to fix all the mistakes like this. HaarFager (talk) 04:40, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::All right - look at the page for the 1953 Studebaker Starliner. Compare the line of code for the first description, the "Blue" version of the car, and then look at the line of code for the second version of the car, the one that's "Red." Look at the difference between the coding and tell me if you can see what the difference is. I want to be able to know what you're seeing on your computer. Can you see the box around the Red car picture, but no box around the Blue car picture? HaarFager (talk) 04:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I see no blue box in either one is to enlarge the image, an hourglass on a sheet. I see a border around the images like a square, if this helps me not to do it paulo188 (talk) 01:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::please visit the studebaker Page and tell me if it is correct now. paulo188 (talk) 02:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just checked the Studebaker page and that is exactly the right way to do it! Great job! Thanks for helping me work it out with you! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 04:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I just fixxed the images in the tables as you said. I hope are ok now. Let me know how can I help here. Anwarkin (talk) 05:42, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Anwarkin, that's exactly what I meant. Thanks for fixing it and getting it correct. As to how you can help around here, just keep doing good work like that and it will be fine! Kenny HaarFager (talk) 06:02, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::any thing is wrong or it's just me talking ... :) paulo188 (talk) 18:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Nothing is wrong, Paulo188, and yes, it is just you talking. HaarFager (talk) 19:11, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hot wheels wiki Please can you unblock me on hot wheels wiki, I want help, I removed the entire page because it was a beginner and did not know, I want to add thumbnail pictures and fix my mistakes please excuse me, now I just want to contribute. Sorry talking about here, is that there can not. paulo188 (talk) 02:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I apologise for that! I'll go unblock you immediately! Thanks for reminding me of it. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 04:38, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, Thanks very much!!! paulo188 (talk) 14:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Spam page Glad that page was deleted a week ago. Plus, we have 571 images and 195 pages. Don't forget to block the user who created that page! 03:21, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Help Wanted IP address 67.4.3.201 is trying to delete pages. IP doesn't need the right to delete pages. Block that IP infinite. Sticky Keys XP (talk) 14:09, October 15, 2018 (UTC)